


At Least I Look Cool (While You're Breaking My Heart)

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 4 A.M. Ideas, Artemis Is The Den Mother, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, I Don't Even Know, Its more like, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Alternating, Short Chapters, Sort Of, Team as Family, Teens being teens, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ed Dorado was a runaway with powers he resented and a dad more distant when he was close than when they didn't live together. Now he's a peer counselor with people depending on him, and on a team of superheroes.He also might be falling in love with Bart Allen, who is most definitely in love with Jaime Reyes, and can't decide if he should take a chance or hide his feelings - all while taking care of two Spanish speaking speedsters with him.





	1. Spanish Speaking Speedsters Are So Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACTUAL STORY RELEVANCE: timeline is messy and not play-by-play with the episodes; im playing loose with everything, contradicting canon? its my need for (speed) creative freedom - aka i dont know much except from clips, and tumblr; Bette Kane is like her in comics so she hasn't met dick or arty; most things in spanish will be in brackets because i dont want to offend anyone with my horrendous mix of highschool spanish and google translate, same goes for haitian but in curly-qs (because Anita Fite is half-haitian and according to her bio she often speaks it sO)
> 
> NOT RELEVANT BUT STILL: bart looks more like comic-him because i love fluffy haired, golden eyes, tiny boi bart; despite the Edgy Title(tm) it's pretty much two idiots in love who don't know they're in love, i thought it was a fun title lmao; i dont have much of a plan so updates will probably take a while, but im going to try not to abandon this because i adore Bart. he's baby. and deserves all the love in the world !
> 
> also BIG THANKS to https://shangalangalang.tumblr.com/post/187084507493 for letting me use their idea/prompt ! they post really crash stuff, so stop by!!

**FRIDAY, 10:30 A.M. **

**META-HUMAN YOUTH CENTER**

“Hey there, ah-mi-go, what’s up? What’d you need help with and in my costume - uniform, yeah uniform - uniform too?” The blur of fluffy auburn hair and gold eyes asked, solidifying into Bart again at Ed’s side. “Is there like a side mission? Or another surprise birthday party - cause that was totally crash and, wow, Wendy looked really happy so-”

“Bart.”

His mouth clicked as it shut, and he grinned - the way that always made Ed a little less angry, a little less annoyed, “Sorry. So, what did you need me for?” 

"You remember how Goode had a ton of metahumans in The Orphanage and we split some of them here with most of them going to the new building?" Ed asked, continuing at Bart's nod, "Well, there are two specific metas I want you to meet, they're both sp-"

Twin blurs of red hair and laughs too fast to catch circled around Bart and Ed, coming to a halt in front of them. Bart stared down into awed dark eyes, and grinned right back, “Hey, more twin speedsters? I’m sensing a trend!” 

“Which is why I called you to help since you deal with Don and Dawn on a daily basis,” Ed explained, crouching down to the twins levels, “[This is Kid Flash, he’s a speedster like you two.]”

“[Cool!]” They shouted together, the one with a gap in his teeth said proudly, “[I’m Menos!],” and the other smiled, “[I’m Mas!]” They connected their hands and struck a pose, “[Together, we are: Mas y Menos!]”

Bart didn’t stop beaming, but raised an eyebrow at Ed for a translation, “Since they don’t remember their names, they chose to call themselves Mas y Menos. They also can only run fast when they’re touching each other.” 

“Spanish speaking speedsters? Totally crash!” Bart turned back to them, crouching beside Ed, “Not really sure what you want me to do though. I don’t speak Spanish, I’m just fast.” 

“You being fast is exactly what you can do to help. With your speed, you can entertain them,” Ed said, patting his shoulder and standing. He groaned as his back popped, putting his hands as he stretched. Bart shrugged, yelping as Mas and Menos latched onto his legs. 

Bart looked at Ed, “Dude, you do know this means whenever I come to hang out you’re going to have to come along to play translator, right?” 

“Better translator than teleporting after them all the time,” Ed yawned, looking amused at the way Mas and Menos clung to Bart, “They like you. [Do you want to play tag with him?]”

Mas and Menos cheered, slapping Bart’s legs so hard he almost fell, “[You’re it!]”

“What did you tell them?” Bart huffed, rubbing his knees. 

“I told them you’d play tag with them,” Ed shrugged, patting Bart on the back, “You’re going to be busy for a few hours, they don’t tire easy. I’ll probably be in the kitchen, or the peer session room by the time you’re done-”

The gust of wind that nearly blew him off his feet and in a blur of colors Bart was gone. He’d probably zoned out after Ed had said ‘tag’, if he were being honest. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck, “I really shouldn’t have led with ‘play tag with them’.” 

**10:55 A.M.**

Ed raised an eyebrow as he walked into the kitchen. 

At the little island, Bart sat across from Mas and Menos, sandwiches spread over top and covered the pretty marbling. Bart had kept his friction resistant boots, but changed into plain-clothes that looked suspiciously like Jaime’s - and for some reason Ed couldn’t help but be annoyed at the fact. 

He schooled his features as Bart stopped, a sandwich halfway to his mouth, “We got hungry.” 

“I can see that.” 

“[Kid Flash is awesome!]” Mas exclaimed between bites of his own sandwich.

Menos nodded in agreement, the sandwich in his hand disappearing in a blink, “[Yeah, he made us all these sandwiches even after he lost the game of tag!]”

“[I’m glad you two are having fun,]” Ed gravitated over to Bart, a warm hand on his shoulder, “You made them sandwiches and you let them win at tag? You’re good with them.”

Bart huffed out a laugh, “Who said anything about letting them win? Also, these were all for me, they just started eating them-” he gestured wildly with his sandwich, “-and I should have listened to you when you said they didn’t tire easy. I wouldn’t have guessed that two eleven year olds could have the same amount of energy at toddlers, speedsters or not.” 

“Just shows that you should listen to me more,” Ed teased, snagging one of the many sandwiches laid out. 

Bart protested weakly, pouting - and, wow, Ed really needed to stop staring at his lips - and whining, “Hey, speedster metabolism! I need every sandwich I can get to run with these two!” 

“Mm, you make a mean sandwich, amigo,” Ed commented instead, and the handsome - handsome? Yeah, it was totally crash to call other dudes handsome - bastard smirked, “I should let you be in the kitchen more often if you’re going to make good food.” 

“Please, I’m a speedster and I lived with Joan, of course my cooking is crash,” Bart scoffed, looking surprised as he gazed at the island, the rest of the sandwiches were gone, other than the one still in his hand. At two pairs of hands tugging on his sleeve, he looked down to see Mas and Menos staring up at them both, crumbs around their smiling mouths. 

Ed snorted at the image, and Bart seemed bewildered as if finally realizing that’s what he looked like after scarfing down whatever food was available, “[Hey, go wipe your mouths and wash your hands. You’re getting crumbs everywhere.]” 

“[Aw, but we want to play with Kid Flash more!]” Mas protested, and Ed was faintly reminded of his grandma chastising him the same way. 

He shook his head, “[You can keep playing after you clean up,]” they grumbled but went over to the sink, he turned to Bart who was looking up at him with a goofy grin, “What?” 

“You’re going to make a good parent some day,” Bart said, crumbs catching on the side of his mouth. It should have been unattractive and gross really, but those lips looked incredibly soft and Ed couldn’t help but wonder how they would feel- 

Nope.

Ed rolled his eyes, pointing to where Mas and Menos stood, drying their hands, “All of you speedsters are so messy. Wipe your mouth, I don’t need crumbs around the center. Bad enough that Leslie hates doing laundry, and Wendy never washes her dishes, but I draw the line at attracting mice.” 

“Such a stickler,” Bart whined, trudging over to the sink, “I can’t even speed through this either.” 

“You can’t?” 

Bart shook his head, “Nope. Water gets all glumpy, like mud, when it slows down. At superspeed it’s just waiting longer for the water to get through the faucet.” 

Ed hummed, filing that information away, then scrunched up his nose. His dad was rubbing off on him. He really didn’t need to file that away, no matter how interesting it was. 

With a slight breeze Bart, Mas, and Menos stood in front of him. He seemed a little lost in thought, so Bart took the time to realize just how tall Ed had gotten.

Even though Bart was an Allen, enough food for a growing boy - and especially for a speedster, even with an inhibitor collar on - was scarce, so he was shorter than most of his family. When Ed finally looked up, Bart noticed that if he was one step closer his forehead would meet Ed’s lips...which was most definitely not a thing that amigos thought about and Bart definitely hadn’t briefly thought about how soft they would feel.

Bart grinned, letting the thought fade, corners of his eyes crinkling, “We free to go, ah-mi-go, or do we have to clean up our toys first?” 

“Just go back to playing around,” Ed grumbled, rolling his eyes as the three raced by him. He turned, and though they were long gone, looked at the swinging door fondly. 

**12:00 P.M.**

When Ed walked into the peer session/group therapy room he was expecting Leslie - who puffed up in pride whenever someone called her Livewire, Mist - who no one except maybe Leslie knew her actual name, and Wendy - who was still nervous about taking off her inhibitor collar for hours at a time. He wasn’t too surprised that the new girls - both beautiful in different ways, one with classic poise and the other with untamed passion - sat beside each other, one from The Orphanage and the other of an unknown origin although not being a meta, despite usually not talking during sessions. 

He was surprised, however, to see that in what was deemed the ‘Comfort Corner’ - with a fuzzy carpet and bean bag chairs and overly soft pillows - was Bart, smiling at him nervously. Curled on either side of him were Mas and Menos, unashamedly napping on the speedster. 

Glancing at the group, he realized none of them cared about the new presence and walked over to Bart, asking in soft tones, “You tired them out already?” 

“It’s more like they tired themselves out. They’re the ones who insisted on racing around the building ten times,” Bart mumbled, a pretty blush on his cheeks. 

“Uh-huh. So, are you going to stay for the session?” 

“Well...I don’t want to wake them, it’s pretty rare that a speedster can get to sleep so easily.” 

Ed shrugged, going to sit in the circle of chairs and start the session; if the other kids didn’t mind, then he wouldn’t either.

And he most definitely didn’t try to remind himself not to slouch unattractively because Bart was there. Obviously it was because he needed to have better posture so his back wouldn’t hurt so much. 

Obviously. 

Time passed as usual. The session was filled with Wendy muttering her fears of never being able to control her powers; Leslie admitting to not really wanting to turn into a bad person; Mist trying to word how useless she feels, with and without her powers; even the blonde had chimed in about wondering if she would ever remember her past, and translated the same from what little she understood of the altered French for the teen beside her. 

The others filtered out and Ed reminded them that he was always free to talk. He slumped in his chair after they’d left and pulled out the notes he made for all of them.

He’d almost forgotten about the three speedsters in the corner before a mumbled escaped Bart.

Jumping at the sound, he carefully put the files back down to walk over to them. He couldn’t help the curl of his lips at the way Mas and Menos curled into Bart’s sides and Bart’s arms wrapped around them protectively even in sleep. 

Ed regretted having to wake them up, but he knew that the bean bags weren’t the most comfortable to sleep on, “Bart...wake up-” instead, Bart clutched Mas y Menos closer, not even close to waking up, “-Come on, amorcito, gotta wake-.” 

A flush crept up his neck and settled at the tips of his ears. He had just called his friend - and they had both made it very clear by their abundance of ‘amigos’ and ‘hermanos’ and ‘eses’ - sweetheart. The only way it could get more embarrassing was if the twins were awake. 

Ed hesitated, squinting at Mas and Menos, sighing in relief as they were still fast asleep. 

It was just a slip of the tongue. No big deal, it wouldn’t happen again. Clearly it was just like accidentally calling a teacher ‘mom’ or ‘dad’.

Clearly. 

He cleared his throat, focusing on his words as he shook Bart’s shoulder, “Hey, Kid, the session is over. You should wake up now before you get a crick in your neck.” 

“Nooo,” Bart whined, one eye fluttering open, a grumpy set to his lips, “Five more minutes. I’m still tired from losing ten times in a row.” 

“Nope, come on, you have to get up. You’ll ruin your sleep schedule and your neck if you sleep any longer,” Ed chuckled. Bart slowly removed himself from Mas and Menos’ grip, shaking out his numb hands.

Bart smiled down at the twins, who had gravitated to each other after Bart moved, “I wish we didn’t have to wake them up. They look so peaceful.” 

“I wish we didn’t have to wake them either,” Ed said, “Though it’s more because this way they aren’t running around, and have a fifty-percent less chance of getting shocked by Leslie.” 

“And when they are running around?” 

“One hundred percent chance.” 

Bart chuckled, and Ed couldn’t help but crack a smile at the sound. Mas stirred, a grumpy frown on his face as he sat up, “[What time is it?]”

“[How long have we been sleeping?]” As if by some weird twin voodoo, they both sat up together. 

Ed checked his watch, and told them, “[It’s 1 P.M. You’ve been sleeping about an hour, or more depending on how long you were asleep before the peer session started.]”

“Man, it’s already one. I better get back to my house, grandma gets cranky when no one stops by to take the tornado toddlers of her hands for an hour or two,” Bart sighed, checking his phone, “And an unhappy grandma means an unhappy house.” 

“Alright. Can you come again tomorrow?” Ed asked, ignoring the weird disappointment he felt. It was probably because now he had to go back to teleporting after the twins.

Bart nodded, “Most definitely-” he crouched down to grin at Mas and Menos, “You two crash all the modes! This was fun, te veo mañana!”

Despite the terrible pronunciation, it was understandable and the twins looked a little sad, but nodded anyway. Ed pointed to the door, “[Mist is trying to cook Chiles Rellenos, go see if she needs help.]” After they had left, he turned to Bart, “Jaime been teaching you Spanish?” 

“Yeah. Learning new languages is totally crash!” Bart wrinkled his nose as he checked his phone again, “I’ve gotta run, her-man-o, but this was fun. See you tomorrow!” 

“See you.” 

Bart was gone in a blue before the words were even out of his mouth, and Ed sighed. He was never really going to get used to having a conversation with someone one second and the being alone the next. 

Speedsters really were something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that's the start, tell me what you think or what you'd like to see in the next chapters
> 
> please leave a comment or a kudo, hope you enjoy!


	2. Tank Tops Are Distracting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....season 3 ended. 
> 
> ASR: (slight spoilers) since season 3 ended happily, I guess this can take place afterwards? and the meta-human thing has been changed into The Orphanage (though I did forget Bette is NOT a meta, so uh...oops?) so that's something I changed for the first chapter. I think that's all?
> 
> NRBS: They are Two Idiots In Love pls be patient with these one-briancelled bois and their pining lmao; Bart had a very big crush on Jaime, and probably still has a little one, so he's a confused baby because Ed is Bringing Sexy Back but he thinks he's still In Love with Jaime and so does Ed; i love my stupid gay/bi sons; also this is pretty short because i really wanted to get this out - i'm thinking of maybe having a 'jaime interlude' as the story progresses for like an outsider pov but idk, writing is always a struggle - and i am Terrible at making scenes longer without unnecessary, long and boring descriptions (which find their way in anyway) and everything looks longer in docs :'( oops. 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!

**SATURDAY, 12:30 P.M.**

**META-HUMAN YOUTH CENTER**

“[Is he here yet?]” Mas and Menos whined, fidgeting on both sides of Ed. They had been doing that for the past thirty minutes. In those thirty minutes, Bart should have been there. 

Ed was filled half with worry and half with annoyance, “[No. I’ll call him agai-]”

There was a woosh of air and Bart - was that Jaime’s hoodie, didn’t Bart have his own damn clothes? - stood in front of them, “Lo siento-” the way he mispronounced things should have been more annoying than cute, “-Iris wasn’t too happy that I had to ditch babysitting the tornado toddlers, and made me wait until she made lunch. And considering we have a family of speedsters and Jay’s moved in, it takes a while.” 

“It’s fine, at least you’re here now,” Ed said, then looking down at Mas and Menos, he asked, “[What do you want to play with him today?]”

“[A race! A race!]” They both chanted, grinning widely as they connected hands.

Ed laughed, shaking his head, “They want to race you.” 

“Again?” Bart whined, though a grin was stretching across his face, “Oh, man, they’re going to tire me out before the hour even ends.” 

“[Ready, set, go!]” The twins were gone before the last word, he grinned at Bart, “Well, what are you waiting for?” Bart stared at him, gaping, and he chuckled, “Don’t want to lose again, do you?” 

“That is so cheating!” Bart protested, but was gone in a blur. Ed’s smile softened as he gazed at the empty space in front of him, he had definitely made the right choice in calling Bart in to help. 

A throat cleared behind him and he turned to find the new girls - they’d chosen strange names for themselves, but they weren’t any stranger than Mas y Menos - standing behind him, “Hey, do you need something?” 

“Bonjou, Ed,” the girl with dark skin and even darker eyes said - Ed remembered now, she’d wanted to be called ‘Empress’, “[Neut and Wendy need help moving a few boxes into storage closets so we have more bedrooms for new people.]”

He looked over to the pale, long-legged beauty - she’d taken a look at her red shirt with a robin on it, then her hair before declaring herself ‘Flamebird’ or ‘Birdy’ for short - for a translation. She hesitated before repeating, “Neut and Wendy are moving boxes into storage closets so we have more rooms for new people. They need more help.” 

“Alright, I’ll go find them. Thanks for telling me,” Ed said, smiling before walking away. 

It was good that they seemed to be settling in. Of course they gravitated to each other more because ‘Birdy’ was the only one who could really understand anything Empress said, but they were getting along with the others too. 

He just hoped that M’gann could unlock their memories soon, if only for their families and friends. 

**1:15 P.M.**

It was still fairly warm out despite it almost being September, and moving boxes didn’t help. As a result Wendy wasn’t wearing her usual long-sleeves, and even Neut was in regular clothes. Ed had opted to just change into a tank top, and hug his jacket over a chair so it was out of the way while he moved boxes. 

And it being a tank top, meant his arms were shown for display. 

He wasn’t overly fit by any means, but he did have lean muscle and smooth skin. It was a distracting sight - or at least it was for Bart who was skidding by, chasing after the twins. 

Bart hadn’t meant to stare; of course not - who ever does mean to stare - but the way Ed’s muscles flexed and practically glowed under the sun was almost obscene. Plus, staring at Ed was something he definitely never did - definitely. 

Staring, of course, meant you weren’t paying attention to anything else. 

The anything else in this situation was Bart’s feet, the direction they were going, and the chair that Ed’s jacket hung off of. Which was quite unfortunate - for Bart and the innocent jacket, at least, both of which went down in a not-crash crash. 

“You good, ese?” Ed asked, dropping the boxes to teleport to Bart’s side. 

Bart grumbled, rubbing his head as he sat up, “Yeah, a little moded that I tripped, but I’m good. Wasn’t watching were I was going, I guess.” 

“You should be more careful,” Ed scolded, helping Bart to his feet, “If that had been one of my dad’s deliveries someone could have gotten hurt, most likely you.” 

“I think your dad would hurt me more than whatever he was having delivered if I broke it,” Bart joked, staring at the wall right next to the space by Ed’s head, trying not to let them travel downward. 

He was not going to stare at Ed’s arms. Or his shoulders that had gotten broader - though not as broad as Jaime’s had gotten - over the years. Or his jaw that would probably cut your hand if you punched it. Or his eyes that were dark as sin and- 

Mas and Menos interrupted whatever Ed was about to say, looking Bart over, “[Is he okay? Can he still play with us?]”

Ed laughed, long fingers curling around Bart’s wrist, “[How about we take a short snack-break before you three start running around again?]”

“[Yay, snack break!]” Mas and Menos cheered, running off to the kitchen. Ed hesitated, wondering if he should go after them as Leslie and Mist were in the kitchen and Leslie wasn’t...fond of their antics.

“Where are they going?” Bart asked, trying not to focus on how warm Ed’s hand was around his wrist and how nice it would feel in his own hand - because amigos held hands all the time and they were amigos, “Did you count down a race again?” 

And wow, Bart really needed to stop pouting - his lips were full enough, thank you! - before Ed did something that would ruin their friendship. 

Ed shook his head, clearing the thought of soft, pink lips from his mind, “No, they’re on a snack break. You have some downtime considering how much food they think is a ‘snack’.” 

“Oh, crash. Thanks, ah-mi-go.”

“I would beg you to stop speaking Spanish, but isn’t Jaime trying to teach you?” 

Bart grinned, shrugging, “I’m a speedster. Speed-reading. I know all the words, I just can’t pronounce them.” 

“Speed-reading,” Ed repeated, letting his hand fall back to his side once he realized he’d held on too long. Bart missed the warmth, but shrugged it off and nodded. “Huh. That’s a pretty useful skill.” 

“I know. I do it all the time for books or recipies, anything like that,” Bart said, taking a weird sort of pride in Ed saying that something he could do was useful. 

Wendy walked over, a small smile on her face, “Hey, Bart.”

“Hey, Wendy. How’s the crashiest person alive doing this fine day?” Bart asked, a flower in hand - the only give that he’d moved at all was the breeze that ruffled their hair. 

“I don’t know, how are you?” Wendy teased, taking the flower and hair-pinning it to her belt-loop. Bart laughed, red staining his cheeks despite the common exchange - something strangely unpleasant welled up in Ed’s chest as he watched, although he had no idea what exactly as he’d watched them do it multiple times before. She looked over her shoulder and gestured to the boxes, “Since you’ve gotten free from Mas and Menos for now, mind helping out with moving these boxes into the storage closets-”

Gone in a blur and back in a flash, Bart bowed low as all the boxes were cleared, “Ta-da!” 

“Well done!” Wendy clapped, face softening into one of her rare smiles. They had been even rarer when she’d first come and chosen to put a collar around her neck. When she’d first come she smiled the occasional smile for Ed after a particularly good training session or for Bart who always seemed to know how quiet to be or what kind of jokes to make to get her to grin. 

Bart who seemed to always be smiling his sunshine smile. Or laughing his contagious laugh. And Ed still shuddered at the memory of his pained screams, mixing and clashing with the others’. Loud and in his ear as he tried to teleport them to safety. 

Then the jealousy and bitter understanding when Bart had told him to get Jaime out first because he was human and would be affected the worst if he stayed in any longer. And Ed knew Bart was right to make him get Jaime. 

Jaime, the person Bart always seemed to think of first. Who was obviously his best and closest friend since he’d come from the future. Who Bart was most definitely still in love with.

Who was dating Traci - a nice girl, if excitable - when Bart - beautiful, strong, loving, amazing Bart - was right there. 

“Ho-la?” A hand waved in front of him, Bart’s smiling lips and concerned eyes coming into view, “You totally zoned out after Wendy went to the kitchen to stop Leslie from killing Mas and Menos. You good, ah-mi-go?” 

A slow, small smile formed and Ed nodded, “Totally crash, ese.”

**1:40 P.M.**

They were in the ‘Comfort Corner’ again. 

This time it was just Bart and Ed and not trying to be weird because Bart was always cuddly with everybody - especially Jaime, though Ed saw the longing hesitation when Traci was around, when Bart maintained his distance - and it didn’t mean anything. 

But instead of assuring him of their status as ‘Good Friends’, it made something heavy and sad twist in Ed’s chest.

“Hey, penny for you thoughts?” Bart’s voice rolled through his mind, and Ed raised an eyebrow. He grinned back, “Totally retro, right? But seriously, what’s got you so tense?”

“It’s nothing, really. Just...lot of changes,” Ed said. It was technically true, though definitely not what had him stressed at that moment. 

Bart nodded, shifting back to curl into Ed’s side, an arm immediately coming around him, “Yeah. You do the peer sessions, you’re helping all the kids without families or memories from The Orphanage adjust, you still sometimes go out with the team, and everything else. You’re a workaholic, ah-mi-go. Gotta be careful, don’t need you accidentally getting hurt, or making yourself sick.” 

“I know-” he sighed through his nose, letting the tension drain from his shoulders, “-thanks for being worried though.”

“Aww, what’re friends for?” Bart cooed, and there was that sunny smile again. Ed resisted the urge to look at Bart’s mouth, instead nodding and looking away. His thumb rubbed circles on one of Bart’s arms, his other hand holding his phone as he scrolled through social media. There was an unusual silence other than the slight tapping of fingers on screens.

Bart's head slowly drifted down, landing on Ed's chest. He counted a second...two...three...five...ten. Ed glanced down. Bart was sleeping, phone off and held loosely in his hand. He tucked himself into Ed's side carefully; fitting like a missing piece of a puzzle. Ed bit back a sigh at how right it felt, and let his eyes wander.

They took in the soft, lineless face; the pink, slack mouth and closed eyes, soft around the corners; and the way Bart seemed to look older without a smile, yet younger the way his face relaxed in sleep. 

Ed heard himself swallow, the bob of his adam’s apple, and the way the heat he radiated mixed with Bart’s own warm skin. 

What was he doing, thinking of him like that? Thinking of his teammate and friend like someone he wanted romantically. It was ridiculous to even imagine having a crush on Bart, much less him reciprocating the feelings. 

Everyone and their mother knew Bart was pretty much in love with Jaime - except maybe for the teen in question. Even Traci, sweet and easily excited, could see the way Bart’s eyes lingered - heavy with a yearning ache - despite the smile on his face. And Ed knew Bart could never look at him the way he looked at Jaime.

But how was a harmless, little crush on a friend who was obviously uninterested going to really hurt anyone? 

Anyone, of course, except for Ed.

Fuck.

He was in love with Bart Allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment or a kudo~! have a nice day!


	3. Movies Are Better With Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASR: bart allen deserves the world, also the teens definitely have sleepovers, usually because they're too tired after a mission to zeta and walk back home, but sometimes they're planned - but the girls probably force the boys out so they can talk about them during the planned ones, plus the last time they let the boys touch their make up only Bart turned out looking good (it's why they kept him), not that the boys werent good it was just that they used their talent to make the girls look like actual clowns. and i kind of forgot where else they hang out, so...gar's apartment thing it is.   
im not trying to imply that Bart is replacing Jaime, but its more like he feels that he has to hang out with his other friends more so he wont make things awkward - but he, traci, and jaime hang out together a lot, it just turns into dates for traci and jaime most of the time. 
> 
> this is also pretty much filler because zetaflash week and school started at like the same time oops ?
> 
> NRBS: Bart, what you're feeling. Is. Not. Friendship. It's LOVE. 
> 
> i think that's it? anyway, enjoy!

**MONDAY, 5:40 P.M.**

**OUTSIDER’S TOWER**

Bart sat on the floor in a too big tee saying ‘Pizza Rolls NOT Gender Roles’ and shorts that clung to his thighs; his legs were spread out, a bowl of popcorn between them and a slice of pizza in hand. 

“Bart, you are amazing at braiding!” Perdita exclaimed, looking at her hair in a hand-held mirror, turning this way and that.

He grinned, puffing up in pride, “Why thank you, Pear-bear! I aim to please!”

“I told you,” Cassie hummed, her own hand busy making two plaits for Cissie’s hair, “He’s the fastest and best braider on the team when we get him to stop eating. That includes Jaime.” 

“Hey!” Said boy protested, though it was half-hearted with his nose still stuck in a college textbook. 

Cassie rolled her eyes, assuring him, “I said he was the best and fastest, not that you were bad. You’d be in second place, only because Milagro and Traci taught you well-” Jaime grumbled, and her hands stalled, “-Wait, go back to the boys! Talk about football and the team and Mean Girls or whatever it is you boys talk about, this is our sleepover room!”

“But they’re so noisy, and Bart gets to be here,” Jaime protested, though still packed up his things. He pressed a kiss to Traci’s forehead, and Bart squashed the wish that it was him Jaime was kissing. Or at least that he was still the one Jaime bothered to say ‘bye’ to. 

Traci wiggled from her spot behind Bart - doing multiple braids like Hiccup from that one dragon movie, which was totally crash - making Cissie flick her for messing up her braid again, “Traci, I love you, but you’ve got to stop moving or else I’ll never get this braid done.” 

“Sorry,” she apologized, going back to making the braids in Bart’s hair while explaining the process to Violet and Tara - both looking interested in something to take their mind off of Markovia. 

“Anyway,” Cissie sighed, changing the subject in her usual way, “Back to more important conversations: who does everyone have a crush on. Or at least think is hot?” 

Bart’s eyes widened, buzzing and settling in less than a second. He relaxed as Traci asked, “Cissie, you do realize that three of us have boyfriends, right?” 

“True, but also: it’s not a big deal,” Perdita said, settling behind Cassie to make some fancy royal-braid, “I love Gar very much and would never cheat on him, but there are a few others who have...caught my eye. Just because I think they are cute doesn’t mean I would date them.” 

“Exactly. Just because I can’t order doesn’t mean I can’t look at the menu,” Cassie agreed, nodding, getting a flick for her troubles.

Traci hesitated, before agreeing, “Yeah, you guys are right. It’s not like I’ll ever pursue them, or anything.” 

“Speak for yourself,” Cassie joked. “Superboy may be mentally older than all of us, but he is looking fine.” 

Everyone laughed along, but their eyes held sympathy. They could see that she was still hurt and angry because Tim. 

Because his first language was hacking and his second was lying. Because he was better at remembering codes and than dates and anniversaries and he had a girlfriend who - as powerful and cool and kickass as she was - still could cry because she felt ignored. 

Because Tim was a douche, if a well-meaning one, and she’d given him an official ‘second’ chance despite so many before. 

There was a chorus of agreements at the statement, even from Violet - still a little sore, still a little sad - who grinned bigger than she had in months, “I think Harper is kind of cute.” 

No one brought up the kiss Violet confessed had happened. Or her guilty, crying face as she told them that she still loved Brion - a killer and a traitor - at the sleepover after Markovia.

“You know that one girl from Infinity Inc., Steel or something?” Traci asked nervously, blushing as she muttered, “I think she’s kind of cute too.” 

“Definitely cute. I know there’s something fishy about them, but she is pretty,” Cissie sighed, Steph nodding along in faux solemness. 

Steph and Cissie bumped their fists together, Steph adding, “Fishy or villainous women are pretty hot. Like Golden Glider and Queen Bee?”

“Poison Ivy.” 

“Talia Al Ghul, Catwoman, even Harely Quinn.”

“I’m hearing a trend with most of these women. Gotham might have total nutjobs, but their villainesses are beautiful,” Cassie sighed, leaning against Cissie, Perdita finished with her braid. Bart chuckled as the girls swooned. “What is it with male villains and not being able to look amazingly-.”

She cut herself off, glancing at Tara who finished dryly, “Sexy?” 

“Heh, yeah.” 

There were a few moments of silence as everyone else finished their braids, grabbing slices of pizza before Bart could steal all of it. 

“Ed,” Perdita proclaimed, “Is quite handsome. I think someone, maybe who spends a lot of time with him and even takes care of kids with him, would agree.” 

All eyes were on him and he shook his head, swallowing a bite of pizza noisily, “Okay, definitely cute, but no. Absolutely not. I have no crushes. None.” 

_ ‘Because I’m still in love with Jaime.’ _ Rang in all of their minds, left unsaid. Silence curled around the room and weighed down the mood. He paled, and looked down at the slice of pizza in his hands. 

Everyone knew he had a crush a Jaime - except for Jaime. 

“Hey.” 

Traci’s long fingers and soft hands curled around his chin, forcing him to look up. His eyes darted away and she pinched him. He looked back with a pout and eyes full of guilt.

“Hi.” 

“It’s okay to have a crush on him. He was yours first, you know,” Traci assured softly, and everyone curled around them like a big cuddle-circle.

Bart shook his head, “He was never mine. I never had any chance...and you two are...super crash. I’ll get over it, I promise.” 

He’d been promising himself that after he’d realized what a crush was. That what he felt for Jaime was a crush. Even after The Reach left, he promised himself he’d get over it. 

And he’d been promising himself ever since.

“You don’t have to,” arms wrapped around him, Traci let her head rest on his, “If he weren’t such a thick-headed idiot, he’d know. You two probably would have gotten together.” 

“Nah. If we had, he’d find some way to break it off and we’d go into a weird friend limbo and you’d would fall for each other all over again. You two are too crash together,” Bart mumbled around the piece of pizza he’d stuck in his mouth. Maybe he’d stop talking and making the mood all moded and weird. 

Then the boys decided to walk in. 

“Uh, sorry?” Vic spoke first, looking at the weird pile of the girls and Bart, “Did we just walk in on a bonding moment, cause we can come back in later.” 

Bart shook his head, standing and stretching, “No way, man, everything’s totally crash. You know what would be even crasher? Merging our groups to do a movie night!” 

“But what would we watch? We both have our movies picked,” Gar pointed out, gravitating to Perdita’s side - Bart’s eyes, always watchful from years of hiding from the Reach and always moving, saw something like longing in Tara’s eyes - to wrap his arms around her. 

“Well what’d you guys pick out?” Vic asked, “We were planning to watch the John Wick or High School Musical series.” 

Cassie grinned, not even looking at Tim, “Keanu Reeves or a musical? A man after my own heart,” Tim shifted, frown on his face but didn’t say anything as she continued, “We were going to watch Austin Powers or Someone Great.” 

“Austin Powers is totally crash!” Virgil exclaimed and glanced around at the group, “Come on guys, all in favor?” 

Most of the group raised their hands. 

“Crash!” Bart grinned, tip-toeing around the fuzzy blankets and soft pillows spread on the floor, “I’m going to get more food, and since I’m feeling nice I’ll share...mostly.” 

Gar sighed, bringing up the screens, but didn’t look too moded clinging to Perdita, “Ed, can you go with him to make sure he doesn’t eat all the food before he gets back to us?” 

“Of course, ese,” Ed nodded, teleporting over to Bart’s side. He glanced over him and smiled, “You look nice.” 

“Thanks! Traci did my braids, but Perdita helped with the make up,” Bart hummed, walking with him to the kitchen. He remembered that before any of this - before Violet and Tara, before Ed, before Traci - Jaime would have been beside him instead. That Jaime would have immediately come to his side with a roll of his eyes and a grin on his face. But now Jaime was by Traci, studying forgotten while she had his eyes.

All Bart wanted was to look back at him. 

Cuddle up - with his wicked eyeliner and soft braids and shiny lipgloss on - to Jaime’s side, sit in his lap, or just cling to him, just like he did B.T. or ‘Before Traci’. 

Before Traci and Jaime did those things. Before Jaime gently - subtly - detached Bart’s hands to make room for Traci’s. Before he made distance between them so Traci could fill the space between.

Having a crush on your best friend sucked. 

Especially when you were friends with his girlfriend - who was really nice and pretty and it was super understandable why people would want to date her, even to Bart who only really liked guys. 

“Hey, amigo, help me out. Grab the popcorn and let’s get back to the others,” Ed’s voice snaked through the memories and broke through his thoughts. 

“Sorry, her-man-o,” Bart said, stretching out his words to see that fond exasperation as he picked up the popcorn bowls, “You were taking so long to make the popcorn I started daydreaming about when it’d be done!” 

Ed rolled his eyes, looking straight forward to avoid staring at glossy, pink lips or silky exposed skin, “Yeah, yeah, just hurry up with those bowls, Mr. Everything-Is-Too-Slow.” 

“Everything  _ is _ too slow,” Bart whined, following along, keeping pace with Ed to avoid falling back. Honestly, shoulders that broad and hair that soft should have been illegal. 

They handed out the bowls and each little group that had spread on the floor or couches was given a box of pizza - Bart got his own, though, if only because they didn’t need him complaining about sharing again. 

With only a speedster-second of hesitation, Bart took a seat on the other side of Jaime. Ed walked over and sat beside Bart, hunkering down with a plate of food. 

The lights turned off, and for a second all they could see was the skyline before the screen flickered on and the movie started. 

“Crash,” Bart murmured, eyes taking in the way the projector worked better than a T.V. He relaxed as Jaime shushed him, but buried a hand in his hair. 

Movies were so crash. Really, honestly, but sitting still? Not so much. 

The only times Bart sat still was when everyone was being Seriously Super Serious or when he was trying to sleep. Thus, when his head tilted, he wasn’t too surprised to find his eyes closing for longer intervals than usual. What did surprise him though?

Jaime tensed and shrugged his shoulder to dislodge him. 

They’d done this so many times before...oh. 

Before Traci. Before he had Traci cuddled into his side, and had his hand in her hair. Before he’d started holding Traci’s hand instead of Bart’s, or choosing to go out with her when they scheduled a hang-out. Before Jaime decided Traci was more important than Bart.

Bart slowly sat up and Jaime’s hand fell away, making an awkward barrier between them. He ducked his head to eat more popcorn, trying to play it off, even if no one was watching. 

But when he finally sat back, a new hand curled in his hair. He looked over at Ed, eyes glued to the screen but arm leading to Bart. A smile slowly curled across his face and he turned back to the screen. 

Yeah, maybe he was losing one of his best friends, but he had more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment or kudo! have a nice weekend !


	4. Big Belly Burger? Totally Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im- ??? sobbing ??? i thought i posted this too short chapter (ive unfortunately been in a Writing Rut) :'(((( because I wasn't going to post this week because i won't have time to write because of homecoming and yet ??? oop. sorry for the delay y'all. i am Not Reliable and Very Forgetful. :/
> 
> ASR: um...feelings? yucky
> 
> NRBS: these boys...have one (1) braincell...and they use it to ignore their feelings......but sometimes....Ed uses it - to think longingly and poetically about Bart... :/

**FRIDAY, 11:05 P.M.**

**TAOS, NEW MEXICO**

**BIG BELLY BURGER**

“Okay, okay, so you are telling me that you’ve never ridden a bike?” Ed asked, eyes wide in surprise, gesturing with his burger, “Like...never? Jay or Barry or Iris or whoever has never thought to teach you?” 

“Why would I need to ride a bike when I can just run?” Bart asked, nose scrunched and mouth smeared with ketchup. 

Ed shook his head, “It’s just...a thing. Yeah, you can run - and most people take cars, but learning how to ride a bike is like a rite of passage!” 

“You usually ride a skateboard though,” Bart pointed out, licking the grease and salt of burgers and fries off of his fingers, “Plus, cars are too slow too! Running is the best way of transportation, you cannot change my mind.” 

“Of course you would say that,” Ed rolled his eyes, munching on his burger. 

Bart reached for Ed’s fries, getting his wrist slapped, and a, “Hands off my fries!”, he pulled back and pouted, batting his eyelashes innocently, “Just one, ah-mi-go? C’mon, I’m hungry and we didn’t get nearly enough at the movies!” 

Ed shook his head, mostly to avoid looking at pink lips and glittering gold eyes but also to say, “No. Nu-uh. Last time you said that you ate the rest of the basket. And you ate most of the bucket of popcorn! Both of them, actually!” 

“Whatever,” Bart mumbled around his own fries, “Bet you’d buy it for Mas and Menos-” he brightened up, “-how are they, by the way? Sorry I haven’t been able to swing by, the Team, actually going to a high school - even though allthecourses areboring and Barrysays thatIcouldtotally just graduate early, and the Tornado Toddlers are a handful.” 

“It’s fine. They’re doing well and are settling in better. They kind of miss you, but get you’re busy, just makes your visits more special...for them,” Ed tacked on the last part quickly, hoping Bart wouldn’t be able to tell that he’d wandered into his own feelings. 

Yeah, he saw Bart on missions and sometimes they’d hang out at each others houses - usually his after Jaime had turned Bart away because he was with Traci or studying, Ed could always tell by the slightly hurt look; the way Bart hunched himself, and gave a too wide smile with too many teeth. And the way he seemed nervous that Ed would turn him away too. - but really, somehow it still wasn’t enough. 

Except for the little moments like these, just enjoying each other’s company - no thinking of Jaime, no battling bad guys, just two teens hanging out together. 

“Crash. That’s great to hear, they’re totally crash to hang out with - youcantellthem Isaid that,” Bart sped through his words. It always looked odd; his mouth was a blur of pink, but those gold eyes were steadfast and pulled him in. 

“Your mouth looks weird.” 

Ed’s face dropped into embarrassed horror. Bart’s eyes widened, face stilling as eyes wide surprise met his. 

Smooth, Ed. Smooth.

Fortunately the world seemed fond of him, and he was rewarded with loud, beautiful laughter from Bart. The few employees slouched over the counter or in the seats around them for a late dinner peered at them curiously - some in annoyance - as Bart tried to calm down. 

“I think that’s the funniest thing you’ve said all night,” he huffed, face a splotchy red and smile a mile wide, “Like, normally it looks weird? Or justwhen Ispeedtalk?”

“Just when you speed up, your mouth kinda turns into a blur,” Ed explained, propping his elbow on the table and cupping his chin in hand.

Going through being a teen was embarrassing enough, but that might have been the worst thing he’d blurted out to someone he liked. He happened to like those lips and the person attached to them, thank you very much; though he supposed it would’ve been worse to blurt how very pink and very kissable they looked. 

Bart still looked amused, wiping his mouth with a napkin, “But isn’t it the same as seeing me run? How is it any weirder than that?” 

“It’s pretty different,” he murmured, eyes darting down as Bart licked his lips then darting back to Bart’s eyes, “The rest of you stays still, so your mouth is a blur, but I can still see you. It’s just...weird to look at.” 

“What a way with words, ah-mi-go. Ouch. I mean, crash to know, but also: oof? Wounded,” he grinned, corners of his eyes crinkling and eyes shining in the crappy light; all that glitters is not gold, but Ed knew that would never apply to Bart - he was just as, if not more, precious as he looked. 

Even in the slightly shady, kind of shit lights, at eleven at night he was the most beautiful thing Ed had seen. And not only was he beautiful he was kind. He was smart. He was funny. 

He was a hero. 

Ed blinked rapidly, leaning back as a blur of hand waved in front of his face, “Hey, hanging out with me can’t be boring enough for you to zone out! What are you thinking about?”

‘You!’ Ed wanted to respond. ‘You, and your pretty face, and your funny personality, and your kindness!’ 

“How big a dent you put in my wallet. I’m making you pay next time, or you making you pay me back somehow,” he said instead, batting away the hand. Bart gasped dramatically, falling back into his seat and slapping a hand over his heart. 

“I’m a broke high-school student,” Bart protested, “How would I pay for anything, much less my part of the snacks? And are you implying that my presence isn’t enough to pay you back?” 

Ed wanted to say never, that Bart’s presence would be paying him back ten times over. Instead he rolled his eyes, and shook his head, “Sorry, amigo, I need a little more than just hanging out with you as pay-back. Come over to the Center more, help out - your debt will be forgiven.”

“Well, that’s not too hard. I hang out with speedster twins on the daily,” Bart scoffed, stretching as he stood. Ed followed his lead, grabbing his tray of food and dumping the trash in the nearby can. 

“And yet every time you’ve come over to play with them you end up passed out in the Comfort Corner,” Ed pointed out, shrugging on his jacket as the cool night air hit him. It was getting colder every day. “All three of you do, actually. It’s going to affect your sleeping schedule.” 

Bart grinned, gesturing wildly, “What sleeping schedule?” 

“No, bad Bart,” Ed lightly punched him on the shoulder, saying faux seriously, “We don’t use humor as an unhealthy coping mechanism.” 

“Right, no one ever does that,” he huffed, a smile pulling up his lips. They walked down the road - they had raced with their powers to the fast food restaurant - talking softly and looking at the starry sky. 

A steady buzzing noise caught Ed’s ear, and he looked over to see Bart’s arm vibrating, “You good there, hermano?” 

“Huh, oh, yeah. Totally crash.” 

“Kind of chilly for you not to wear a jacket.” 

“I run warm,” Bart shrugged, grinning and shrugging, “It’s a speedster thing.” 

“Ha. Ha. Being warm doesn’t stop you from getting a cold,” Ed said, taking off his jacket and shoving it at Bart, “We’re closer to my place than yours, take it.” 

“I’m way faster than you, so technically I could get to my house before your got to yours,” Bart pointed out, but at Ed’s unimpressed look wiggled into the jacket. It fell loosely on his shoulders and arms, he frowned. 

“Why the frowny face?” 

Bart sighed dramatically, bumping Ed’s shoulder with his, “I was so sure you only had a height advantage because of your hair, but now I see that despite being an Allen, I’m still shorter than you.” 

“Not that short. You should see Wendy trying to reach for the bowls in the top cabinet,” Ed shot back, a soft smile on his face at the memory in his mind, “Leslie never passes up an opportunity to make fun of her for it.”

“DoyoulikeWendy?” 

They stopped, Ed’s head snapping to the side to stare at Bart, “No! Why would you think that? She’s like a little sister to me!” 

“I dunno...you just look really happy when you talk to her,” Bart shifted, feeling awkward. 

Was it weird that he saw how Ed’s smile got all soft and fond whenever he talked about Wendy or her progress? 

Nah, no way. Everyone had to notice how Ed looked when he talked about her. Not everyone had to feel the same weird feeling he had when he saw Jaime and Traci together.

“Of course, but it’s because I’m extremely proud of how far she’s come as a person and with her powers,” Ed said, shaking his head in disbelief - Bart was smart and observant, but must have been so very, very dense to think he liked  _ Wendy _ , “But she’s like the sister I never though I’d have.” 

“Oh, sorry,” Bart mumbled, feeling his face flush. That was embarrassing as hell - so why did the weight in his chest feel lighter? 

Weird. 

It was probably something he ate. 

Ed rolled his eyes, shoving Bart and started walking again, “Come on, it’s getting late. You can sleepover at my place, just please don’t eat my dad’s icecream again. He likes you, but not that much.” 

“Aw, but he has such good taste,” Bart whined, happily catching up. “I mean, he has to since he likes me!” 

“Mm, you think you’re so funny.”

“I know I’m funny, actually!” 

Ed rolled his eyes, slinging an arm around Bart’s shoulder. 

Yeah, he had a crush on Bart - who wouldn’t? - and maybe he felt a little jealous seeing Bart with Jaime or dogpiling onto Virgil. But in the end they were still friends - if that was all they were going to be then Ed was fine with that. After all, then he’d still get to keep Bart in his life. 

Even if inevitably he’d get hurt. 


	5. Screeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, yeah, so im NOT abandoning this. im just having serious writers block, i cant promise anything but im going to try to get the actual next chapter up by next friday, no matter how unsatisfyingly short it probably will be. anyways, heres some crack piece i did at 2 while trying to forget about homework

since i cant write or draw well, but right now i simply cant write i drew a picture. im also not smart enough to link them, so....here it is on [my tumblr](https://tired-bi-bitch.tumblr.com/), which contains multiple cursed art and unfunny posts once in a blue moon. uhm, sorry, enjoy?


	6. Super Sleepovers = So Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brain: what if i ran out of ideas and made you fall into a writing rut, ahaha jk jk....unless 
> 
> ASR: im bad at taking things slow since im blunter than a bat??? so just like...@ me like 'Not Realistic, you Bitch' cause writing is...Hard. And boys are...Stupid. lmao
> 
> NRBS: ALSO, sorry this took so long??? im super upset at my brain, and even more upset that it'll take a while to update again because im tech for my musical and hell week - oh, sorry, i meant 'tech week' is coming up so not going to be able to do much in terms of writing.

**SATURDAY, 12:05 A.M.**

**TAOS, NEW MEXICO**

**DORADO RESIDENCE**

Bart flopped down on top of Ed, catching only some of his weight as the bed bounced. With a groan, Ed shoved Bart off and onto the floor, “Bart, what the fuck?” 

“I’m not that heavy, also-” he gasped loudly, pointing at Ed “-you said the fuck word!” 

There was a harsh knock on the bedroom door accompanied with the tired voice of Eduardo Dorado Senior, “If you two don’t quiet down  _ I’m _ going to be saying a few words. And please, keep the swearing to a minimum.” 

“Sorry, dad!” 

“Sorry, Se ñ- or Edu!” 

A ‘good night’ and a huff at the mangled Spanish sounded before footsteps leading away were heard. Ed smacked Bart with a pillow, who promptly jumped back on the bed, “Rude.” 

“Says the guy who belly flopped on me for fun,” Ed retorted, fluffing and placing the pillow back down. He stretched out beside Bart, who took the chance to cuddle into his side. “Urgh, don’t cling to me yet, let me turn the light off-”

Ed blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the lights suddenly turning off. He rolled his eyes, looking down at Bart.

“Hm, what was that?” Bart asked, grinning up at him in the dark. 

“Just go to sleep.” 

“Well, if  _ you _ say so!” 

**12:50 A.M.**

Seconds. Then minutes. Maybe an hour? 

Bart’s leg twitched, though it was more like a sudden vibration with his speed. With a silent groan he sped himself away from Ed’s side, who rolled onto his side and buried his face in a pillow. Bart paused, waiting to see if Ed would wake up - Ed actually kind of looked cute when he was asleep, which was a feat to Bart considering he turned either starfished or curled into a ball with a hurt neck in the morning. 

Quietly, he wandered around in superspeed. He ran - or rather ‘phased’ - out of the house, kicking up dust and probably confusing the sheriffs on the side of the road. 

To himself, he was casually jogging, to others - others who were too slow, who went so slowly that it was almost painful for Bart to slow down for them - he was a barely seeable blur of color. 

Everyone told him he needed to slow down, jokingly or seriously. But sometimes, the itch under his skin - the lightening in his eyes and the speed in his bones - told him ‘Go, go, go, and don’t look back’. Of course he couldn’t listen to that, not when he loved his friends - slow as they were - and family. 

Once in a while though, he couldn’t ignore the - heh -  _ impulse _ to be fast as he could be. 

In his own little world, just for a little bit. Overthinking was a pain, but at least he could do it in the time it took for his grand-dad to change into his Flash costume, or, well, ‘uniform’. 

**1:15 A.M.**

He took his time as he went back to the Dorado residence. Watching the stars and taking off his shoes, making sure he didn’t get any dust on the floors. Bart looked at the clock, going slower than his thoughts. 

Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock.

T i c k

T o c k

He frowned, turning to the stairs. Squinting in the dark he saw Ed’s confused, half-asleep form ready to go down the stairs. 

An easy grin formed, because of course Ed would be concerned, and he slowed himself to Ed’s speed, waving jauntily, “Hey, Eddie, you look pretty sleepy. What’s up?” 

“Why...are you...urgh, [fuck English, I’m so damn tired],” Ed whispered harshly, shaking his head, “ _ Why _ are you  _ up _ ?” 

“Couldn’t sleep, ran around, now I’m good to go to bed,” he shrugged casually, speeding to Ed’s side and gently turning him the other way. Bart led the way back to Ed’s room, shuffling into the bed. 

Ed frowned, looking over Bart and crossing his arms, “Is it nightmares?”

“It’s...a speedster thing. Staying still when we still have any energy left is like telling Gar not to be green-” Bart lifted the covers and patted the bed, “-sleepy time?” 

With one more worried look, Ed slid in beside Bart. When his breathing finally settled - still faster than Ed’s, just like his heartbeat, just like his thoughts, just like everything else - Ed muttered, “I’m here for you, amigo. You can talk to me.” 

“Thanks, Ed.” 

**9:30 A.M.**

The tune of ‘Shave and a Hair Cut’ was knocked on the door before it creaked open to reveal a tired, but ready-for-work Eduardo Dorado Sr. 

Ed let one eye open, close. Then the other, open...close. He groaned, “[Time?]” 

“[It’s 9:30, I let you sleep in because I had work I could do here,]” Edu Sr. said, “[But since your first peer session today is in an hour, I figure you’d want to get up now so you won’t have to rush.]” 

“[I have my power, and I don’t take that long to get ready.]” 

“[Teleportation does not equal speed, sorry to say,]” he chuckled, “[Up, boy. You may not take long to get ready, but you have the joy of dragging your friend out of bed this morning.]”

“Hng.” 

Edu Sr. smoothed back Ed’s hair and kissed his forehead, “[I’ll see you at the center. Don’t be late.]” 

“[Never am,]” Ed dismissed, staring up at his ceiling as he listened to his dad leave the room...down the stairs...out to the garage...the garage opening...closing…and then he was gone. 

“Bart.” 

Bart gave a muffled response, face partially hidden in Ed’s side. 

“Bart.” 

Another annoyed huff. Then he turned over to splay into a starfish. 

“Bart. [Up.] I know you don’t like being left alone at my house,” Ed said, quite literally sliding out of bed on onto his floor. A mistake made everyday, shivering at the cold wood on his naked back. 

Bart mumbled something that sounded particularly insulting before he too slid out of bed. He landed on Ed, who groaned in protest, “Bart, seriously?!” 

“Morning routine is already a habit. Can’t change. Gonna happen every time, ah-mi-go. Every. Time.” 

“Can’t a guy hope?”

“Hm, not with this.” 

**10:00 A.M.**

“Bart. [hurry up]. Come on, [let’s go]!” Ed shouted, raising an eyebrow as Bart materialised in front of him - wearing Ed’s pants and Ed’s shirt and...one of Jaime’s hoodies. 

Bart grinned, saluting lazily, “Here, el jeff-ay.” 

“Please...stop speaking Spanish,” he shook his head, pushing Bart out the door, “For a speedster, you’re almost always late. It’s sad.” 

“I’m sad. I didn’t get enough to eat for breakfast,” Bart pouted, casting his eyes down the road that led to Big Belly Burger. 

“Seriously?”

“It has a zeta by it!” 

Fifteen minutes, twenty-five plates of eggs and bacon (and one with hashbrowns for Ed), and ten large sodas, Bart was good to go. 

“I’m going to be late,” Ed groaned, stepping into the rusty booth. 

“Oh, yeah, fifteen minutes early is so late,” Bart agreed sarcastically, raising an eyebrow, “You’re going to be fine.” 

“Says the constantly late speedster.” 

He shrugged unapologetically, “What can I say? Big Belly Burger is too good to pass up!” 

The robotic voice read off their names and numbers as they stepped through, Ed walking so quickly that Bart took a second to speed to his side, “Hey, it’s fine, Ed. Seriously.” 

“Yeah, I know, it’s just...they rely on me.” 

“Then you can rely on me.” 

They stopped in the middle of the hall, Bart’s hand on Ed’s shoulder, sharing a smile. Twin blurs of red hair appeared at Bart’s side, speaking joyfully and rapidly, “[Bart, have you come to play?]”

At Ed’s questioning gaze and Bart’s uncomprehending stare as his hand slipped back to his side they shared a look, “Bart. Play?”

“Uh, s-ee!” 

Bart gave a reassuring glance to Ed before the three were off, racing down the hallway. 

_ ‘Maybe it will always end up like this,’  _ Ed thought,  _ ‘Me, a passing friend until he’s off with others.’ _ And selfishly, for a fleeting moment, he wanted Bart’s bright personality to himself. 

No. 

This was fine. 

Bart may have been his most important person, but he wasn’t Bart’s. Just like how Jaime must have been Bart’s most important person, even if Bart wasn’t. 

After all, there was always someone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for the late ass update, please leave a kudo or comment cause it brings me joy


	7. Writer's Block Is So Not Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah...yes...okay. hi again! 
> 
> ASR: so...I figured if DC can play dirty with timeline, why can't I? therefore it is thanksgiving in the story, and it's been a few months so Mas and Menos can understand like the gist of a sentence in english but they can't really speak it yet - which I'm hoping is how it would work because that's how it is with me learning new languages, but English is pretty...Wacky. 
> 
> NRBS: uh, if this feels rushed super sorry cause i had to make myself sit down for three days to try and write anything that passed as okay - so i give you: meh. also, oops, careful, there's a cliff...gonna wanna hang on yall.

**FRIDAY, 9:30 A.M. **

**META-HUMAN YOUTH CENTER**

Some days Ed had to ask himself,  _ ‘Of everyone you could have fallen for, it had to be  _ this _ unavailable clown?"  _

Today was one of those days. 

When he had gotten out of bed, happy and ready to eat the leftovers from the Youth Center’s ‘Thanksgiving Dinner’ - though it was really a lunch - and from his own more personal one with his dad, he had not expected to stumble upon Bart and Mas y Menos sitting on the counters eating-

“Did you eat all the mashed potatoes?” Ed asked incredulously, staring them down and almost dropping the pen he’d forgotten to put away before coming to the kitchen. 

“[No, we agreed to leave 2 containers...then we decided to leave one container because we were hungry],” Mas explained while Menos pointed at one, but thankfully fairly large, full container. The problem was there were five very empty ones. And the gravy - which was, much to Leslie’s pride, extremely good according to everyone who ate it - was almost gone. 

“Bart!” 

“What? There’s plenty left for other people!” Bart huffed, clutching his plate closely before gesturing to the twins on either side of him, “And they probably ate more than me!” 

“Lie,” Mas said around a spoonful of potatoes, Menos nodded along, “Big lie. [He ate more.]” 

Bart gasped, looking offended, “They’re the liars. Come on, Eddy. Buddy. You know me-” he grinned and batted his eyelashes, before it shifted into a thoughtful look, “-though that...doesn’t really help my case.”

Ed crossed his arms, Unimpressed written all over his face, “Uh-huh. Eating leftovers is fine as long as you don’t eat  _ all _ of it. Save some for the rest of us, got it?”

“S-ee, sen-yor,” Bart grinned, the twins echoing with amused looks on their faces. 

“Whatever,” he sighed, digging through the fridge for some stuffing, “What are you three doing up so early anyway? Or at least why is Bart here at-” he glanced at the clock, “-9:30?” 

“Restless energy!” 

Ed shot Bart a look over the fridge door. 

“Alright, so maybe Mas and Menos invited me to come over yesterday.” 

“What about the team? Gar said we had a low-profile mission, and even if not everyone was needed, I figured you’d be wanted for the whole super-speedy  reconnaissance .” 

“Well, you know Thanksgiving Eve dinner and how we were talking about what we would do if we weren’t heroes, which was super interesting actually. And who knew that Virgil could make such good pie? Honestly-”

Finally closing the fridge door, Ed said, “Bart. Your point?” 

“Oh, uh, well...I’mtakinga break. I’ll be able to hang out with MasandMenos, and spendmore time withmyfamily. Help out aroundthe house, and everything,” Bart said, buzzing a little as he stared at his plate.

Mas and Menos cheered, “[We’re going to have a lot of fun!]” 

“A...break,” Ed repeated slowly. 

Bart was taking a break. 

Bart - who was one of the reasons Ed had decided to join the team, who made the team fun even in times of trouble, who...who was taking a break. 

Bart, who looked so guilty when he winced and said, “Just abreak from the team, foralittle. I’m still going to help out around Central, and-and, I’mnot...quitting?”, like a question. 

“Oh, have you told the others?” Ed asked, getting his own plate and putting what he wanted on it before putting it in the microwave.

“I, uh, I told Gar on Wednesday,” Bart said, “Jaime was busy, so was everyone else, y’know. I mean, you were busy too whichiswhy I’m telling younow. So it’s just you and Gar who know.” 

Ed felt a bit of pride at that. He knew before Jaime, even if it was because Jaime was busy...and Bart planned to tell everyone anyway.

“Are you...mad?”

“[Don’t be mad at Bart!]” Mas cried, eyes going from staring at the last of the mashed potatoes to stare at Ed while Menos nodded so hard that Ed was afraid he’d get whiplash, “[Yeah! Everyone deserves a break once in a while!]”

“[I’m not mad],” he assured before turning back to Bart, “I’m just...a little confused. I mean, with the speech you gave to Jay about staying on the team, out of everyone, I just didn’t think you’d be the one to take a break,” Ed said, taking a seat on one of the island’s stools. 

Bart shrugged, pushing around his potatoes, “I love the team, and we’re making a difference, no matter how little. I’m just-...I just...this was the first Thanksgiving without...and Jay isn’t- he’s just-...getting older, y’know.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” 

The delicate silence - too comfortable to be awkward, too unknown to be comfortable - that lay between them was disrupted by the microwave’s shrill beep. 

Bart cleared his throat, placing his now-empty plate in the sink - Mas and Menos following suit, “[Bye-bye!]”

“Well, I’ll see you around,” he said, turning to take off.

“See you,” Ed smiled tightly, tacking on quickly, “Thanks for telling me.” 

“Of course I told you, we’re ah-mi-gos.” 

“And you need to stop butchering the Spanish language.” 

Bart just grinned cheekily and disappeared in a blur, probably chasing after the twins. 

**12:10 P.M.**

In his limited, but treasured, free time, Ed liked to ride his skateboard with no real destination in mind.

Skateboarding was nice. Something familiar that he didn’t have to put much focus or effort into. Ed could just relax while skateboarding. And didn’t have to pay attention since there weren’t many people on the sidewalks - not that there were a lot, considering the Youth Center’s grounds were fairly large for when the other metas felt comfortable enough to use their abilities outside - most of them crowding the stores.

What wasn’t nice, or familiar, or easy was whatever stupid crush-thing was going on with him.

Bart was his friend! And he obviously had, at the very least, some feelings for Jaime. 

Everything would be much easier if he could will feelings away. They would also be easier if he paid any attention to where he was going. Unfortunately since he wasn’t, so he fell off his skateboard when it was suddenly stopped by someone else.

“Oh, shit, sorry kid. Didn’t realize you were out of it enough to fall,” a familiar voice swore softly. 

Accepting her hand up, Ed shook his head, “It’s fine. I should have been paying attention,” he checked himself over, “You didn’t even leave a scratch on me.” 

“Well that’s good.” 

“So, not that it’s not great to see you, but...why are you here, Artemis?” 

She shrugged, looking around, “Figured I should see how everyone’s doing. You seemed kind of...off at the, uh, what did Bart call it?” 

Wind ruffled their hair, which they mostly ignored with Artemis brushing back wisps from her ponytail and Ed running a hand through his own unruly ‘do.

“Thanksgiving Eve Team Lunch, I’m pretty sure,” Ed supplied, and she got an unfocused look in her eyes. He hesitated before prompting, “You were saying?” 

“Oh, right. Geez, okay. I have to ask, and I'm going to ask you to be honest. Is there any chance that you might, oh, I don't know...think of a certain someone and get a fluttery feeling in your chest?"

He gave her a blank look. 

"Do you...ugh, I have no idea how to be subtle about this, so I’ll be blunt with you: Do you like Bart?” Artemis asked, arms crossed. She already knew, of course she did - question was, did anyone else? - but she wanted to hear a confirmation. 

But saying it out loud...admitting it to another person...that would make it too real, wouldn’t it? It would be easier to ignore how weird his chest felt around Bart, and the jealousy that curled around it when he clung to any attention Jaime gave him. 

“Yes,” Ed hesitated before going on, “He’s a great teammate, and he’s become one of my best friends. I know I can rely on him when it counts.” 

She frowned, obviously unimpressed, “He’s also a fast-talking clown who you seem pretty attached to,” Ed opened his mouth to say that it was just friendship, but she plowed on, “And I heard what happened in the pit. You went to him first because you like him, right?” 

Oh, of all the people...Ed had nothing against Artemis. She was an amazing adviser, super badass, and a great unofficial den mother. But she was also one of the least likely to let him off the hook easily. Dick - Ed swore he would never get used to calling someone that _seriously_ \- would probably tease him, give a little advice before patting his shoulder and doing some showy flip away; Conner would nod awkwardly and pat him on the back; Kaldur would...honestly, Ed didn't know if he didn't act all stiff and serious all the time; and M'gann would squeal and give him tooth-rotting images of him and Bart together. 

Artemis would probably give him the same look she was giving while she waited for his answer - understanding, amusement, and a healthy dose of 'Confess Coward' - whenever Bart was around.

“I-...is it that obvious?” Ed frowned at the slight whininess in his voice, though he couldn’t help but think it was unfair to be confronted with apparently obvious evidence indicating more than Extreme Friendship. 

Artemis let out a breath, bending slighty with a hand on her hip, “No. I’m not as observant as the bats, that was just me hoping I was right. Oh, holy shit, I was right, finally!” 

An indignant squeak flew from Ed’s mouth before he could help it. Then from beside them came a hesitant: 

“You like me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, well......that's that. 
> 
> I didn't really know how to characterize Arty, even though she's always been one of my favorites - then again, this is fan fiction! we can do whatever we want and just reason that that's how they secretly really are even if the writers or whoever don't make it canon! so!!! (i am trying to be positive to my writing because i really want to finish this, but i also want to give yall a good story - which is hard since i don't like my writing). 
> 
> This is also !! difficult :/ i am as blunt as a bat, and squash any crushes like a bug because ain't nobody got time for that...can you tell romance isn't my forte even though i adore it ?
> 
> Uh, don't really know when the next update will be cause I've got tests, then finals-prep, then finals, then Christmas - though if yall'd like maybe i could do a flashforward christmas chapter, if yall want and if i can find time.


End file.
